Just So You Know
by ImNotYsi
Summary: Unas inolvidables vacaciones en la costa de Irlanda les dará a nuestro trió de oro una nueva historia que contar. "No le podía gustar Hermione, el amaba a Ginny, y Hermione a Ron y él a ella. ¿Verdad?".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soy rubia, inglesa, millonaria y mentirosa compulsiva.**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba perdido en la inmensidad de un hermoso bosque, repleto de flores, pequeñas cascadas, riachuelos, y pequeños insectos. No sabía que hacia ahí, pero ese lugar lo llenaba de paz.<p>

—¿Cariño?

El chico se volteo dispuesto a ver quien lo había llamado, aunque esa voz la reconocería en todos lados.

Una chica le sonreía a tan solo unos metros de distancia, que poco a poco se fueron reduciendo hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma, gravando cada gesto de ella en sus recuerdos.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó ella colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla del muchacho. El asintió, para luego perderse en los ojos achocolatados de la muchacha, aquella que estaba en sus sueños cada noche sin falta.

—Hermione… —susurró él para luego levantar el rostro de la chica con delicadeza y aproximarse a posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Harry… Harry, ¡HARRY!

Harry Potter abrió sus ojos asustado, mirando a su alrededor, su mejor amigo estaba frente a él sonriendo burlonamente.

—Pensaba que nunca te despertarías, generalmente Ronald es el dormilón —escuchar eso le basto para terminar de espabilar, detrás de su mejor amigo se encontraba Hermione Granger, novia de su mejor amigo y dueña de todos sus sueños.

—Yo también te quiero, cielo —dijo el pelirrojo sarcásticamente mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica.

—¡Bien! Basta de tonterías, se nos hace tarde —exclamó la chica mientras empujaba a Harry hacia el baño— ¡Apresúrate! —y con ese último grito lo dejo encerrado en el baño, bueno no encerrado, ustedes me entienden.

El chico se vio frente al espejo y sonrió, un chico de ojos verdes, cabello azabache rebelde y una cicatriz en la frente le devolvía la sonrisa desde el espejo. ¡Por fin había llegado el dichoso día! Era hora de dejar su cómodo apartamento muggle a las afueras de Londres para dirigirse a la casa vacacional que los Longbottom le habían prestado, en la costa de Irlanda.

A tres años del final de la guerra, el trió dorado quiso darse un respiro, por lo que luego de culminar sus estudios (por parte de Harry y Hermione) habían decidido mudarse al mundo muggle por un tiempo. Alegando que a Harry le haría bien.

Neville y su esposa Hannah había adquirido esa casa como herencia de parte de Augusta la abuela de Neville, pero como Neville había comenzado a trabajar en Hogwarts no tenían mucho tiempo para vacacionar, así que el trió dorado estaría un tiempo por allá disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que se merecen.

Ron y Hermione habían comenzado a salir días después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, él no podía estar más feliz por ellos, incluso el también estuvo saliendo con alguien, Ginny Weasley, la hermana de su pelirrojo amigo, pero habían tenido que dejar la relación hacia ya más de un año por el trabajo de la chica como jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. Al principio Harry se veía altamente contrariado al respecto pero con el tiempo se podría decir que lo superó.

Así que ahora vivía con sus dos mejores amigos, haciendo mal tercio (como le gustaba decirle George Weasley) pero no se la pasaba mal, de hecho a comparación a sus años de estudiante, se la pasaba de maravilla, de no ser porque últimamente le había dado por soñar con su castaña amiga, y había notado el renacer de aquella bestia verde que llevaba tanto tiempo dormida cada vez que veía a sus amigos compartir muestras de afecto.

No sabía a qué se debía, pero tenía que controlarlo. No le podía gustar Hermione, el amaba a Ginny, y Hermione a Ron y el a ella. ¿Verdad?

En fin, basta de torturarse Harry. Y con ese último pensamiento salió del baño, dispuesto a pasar ¡las mejores vacaciones de su vida!

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien esto es lo que mi muso(?) me ha traído, espero que sea de su agrado y me lo notifiquen en unos lindos reviews... si no les ha gustado pues... DEJEN UN REVIEW. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: El trió de oro y la magia no me pertenece, los demás si.**

**¡Primero que nada me gustaría dedicarle este capitulo a Alice-DH por ser mi fan numero 1! **

* * *

><p>Una vez que todos se hubieran alistado, y empacado sus cosas, redujeron todas sus maletas y las lanzaron en el ya desgastado bolsito de cuentas de Hermione.<p>

—Jamás me cansare de decir que adoro la magia —dijo Ron con una sonrisa atontada mirando a su novia. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

—¡Todos tomen el traslador! Ya casi es la hora —exclamo la única chica en la habitación.

Los tres se aproximaron y tomaron lo que parecía ser un viejo guante de cocina.

El reloj marcó las ocho en punto de la mañana y todo comenzó a dar vueltas para nuestros protagonistas.

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry viendo que a este seguía sin dársele bien eso de viajar por medios mágicos, aparte de la escoba claro está.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué no simplemente se aparecieron en la casa de Neville? La respuesta claro es que no sabían dónde demonios quedaba. Neville les había enviado ese traslador que los llevaría a unas cuantas cuadras de la estación de trenes que los llevaría a la estación donde se encontraba la casa.

Luego de dar un millar de vueltas por lo que le pareció una eternidad a Harry, finalmente el ya-no-tan-niño-que-vivió abrió sus ojos, había jurado que caería en el suelo, pero estaba muy cómodo… demasiado de hecho.

—¡Harry! ¡Quítate de encima! —gracias a esos gritos fue que se dio cuenta de que se hallaba sobre su castaña amiga, totalmente sonrojado se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

Ron observaba la escena totalmente entretenido.

—¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos un paso más cerca de nuestras vacaciones de ensueño! —exclamó el pelirrojo mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de sus acompañantes, los tres estallaron en carcajadas y comenzaron a caminar abrazados.

Al llegar a la estación se dieron cuenta de que la locomotora había encendido ya.

—¡Corran! —gritó Hermione que ya había empezado su propia carrera. Ron y Harry se miraron el uno al otro divertidos e imitaron a la chica.

Entre saltos, empujones y correteos se montaron en el tren, Harry saltaba entre los asientos buscando tres lugares libres. Mientras Ron tenía a Hermione montada en su espalda y esta se dedicaba a riese y a golpearlo para que la bajara. Finalmente consiguieron sus asientos, el pelirrojo y su novia se situaron enfrente de Harry.

—Esa fue una carrera ruda —dijo Ron entre jadeos, Hermione le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras Harry trataba de desviar la mirada para calmar a su monstruo interno.

Harry se dispuso a mirar el paisaje, que era muy hermoso, claro que no tanto como ella… _¡Basta Harry!_ Se recrimino a sí mismo. Luego suspiró, estas iban a ser unas largas vacaciones.

—¡Ronald! ¡Déjame leer en paz! —gritó la castaña despertando a Harry de su ensoñación.

—¡Amor, estamos de vacaciones! ¿No puedes dejar los libros al menos esta vez? —preguntaba el chico con asombro y exasperación. Ella negó con la cabeza por lo que el pelirrojo bufó y se fue a sentar al lado de Harry.

—¡Ron! ¡Estas siendo inmaduro! —espetó ella mirándolo incrédula.

—¿Dijiste algo Harry? —el de ojos verdes rodo los ojos y sonrió, sus amigos nunca cambiarían. En un momento de debilidad se dispusó a observar a Hermione, sonrió al ver que seguía haciendo los mismos gestos de concentración que hacía de niña.

—¡Pst! Harry —susurró Ron— ¿Trajiste la cháchara? —preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

—¡Es cámara, Ron! —el pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, y Harry revolvió entre sus cosas para darle al pelirrojo lo que pedía, pero este negó con la cabeza.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se situó de nuevo al lado de la castaña, Harry captó el mensaje.

Hermione no había levantado la vista de su libro en ningún momento, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca graciosa hacia ella y Harry apretó el botón de la cámara inmortalizando el momento. Hermione bufó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno regresando a su libro.

Pasaron los minutos y Ron se hallaba dormitando en su asiento, Hermione seguía con la vista fija en las hojas de su libro y Harry trataba de descifrar todas las funciones de su cámara nueva.

Había descubierto que podía usarla para filmar, y se hallaba entretenido haciendo videos de todo lo que veía (el paisaje, el bebé llorón en manos de la anciana que tenían al lado, el hombre de aspecto serio que babeaba unos asientos más adelante, TODO lo que veía), en un momento de debilidad apuntó la cámara hacia Hermione grabándola mientras leía. No podría decir nunca cuando tiempo se mantuvo así, observándola a través de la cámara fijamente. Levantó sus ojos de la cámara para observarla directamente y justo en ese momento ella levanto la mirada, marrón y verde se fundieron, hasta que Harry ruborizado apartó la vista mientras su monstruo interno suspiraba.

Llegaron a la estación y bajaron del tren casi tan rápido como subieron en él.

—Esto es hermoso —dijo Hermione deleitándose con el paisaje, claro que Harry estaba muy ocupado mirándola a ella. Sabía que no debía mirarla, pero no podía apartar su vista.

—Aun es temprano, ¿qué les parece si damos una vuelta por la costa antes de ir a casa?

Harry y Hermione sonrieron y asintieron a modo de respuesta a la propuesta de Ron.

Estuvieron varias horas recorriendo los pueblos cercanos, visitando los acantilados que daban a las playas, Irlanda era un lugar simplemente hermoso.

Se encontraban ya bastante cerca de su hogar provisional pero Hermione los había hecho desviarse para observar el atardecer desde un acantilado cercano.

Ron corrió hasta la orilla dejando atrás a su novia y a su mejor amigo. Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza, se sonrieron mutuamente y lo siguieron.

En el camino había varias rocas por lo que Harry le ofreció su mano a la castaña, ella le sonrió con agradecimiento y la tomó. A Harry le tardó unos segundos reaccionar, la calidez que llenaba su cuerpo lo había dejado anonadado.

Al llegar junto a Ron, el pelirrojo se puso en medio de los otros dos y los abrazó.

—No podría estar más feliz, la chica que amo, mi mejor amigo, y un hermoso lugar —dijo Ron cerrando los ojos mientras sentía la brisa acariciar su rostro, Hermione sonrió, y Harry hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Los tres vieron como el cielo se pitaba de varios matices, anaranjado, azul, rojo, amarillo, rosado, era un espectáculo maravilloso.

Una vez anochecido los tres se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a ir a su casa vacacional, y Harry solo pensaba que las vacaciones serian largas, muy largas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras mas reviews mas rápido tendrán las continuación. ¡Ya saben que hacer!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío blah blah blah.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, ando sin pc, o mas bien tengo su uso restringido, me disculpo de ante mano por los errores ortográficos que seguramente encontraran. en fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Con Ron-camino-mucho-mas-rápido-que-el-resto-del-mundo encabezando la marcha, no tardaron en llegar a la no tan grande casa vacacional de los Longbottom.<p>

Harry se quedó resagado en la puerta mientras sus mejores amigos se dedicaban a explorar la casa. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos en vez de estudiar el lugar estudiaban a Hermione, se regañó a si mismo, no debía verla, pero sus pies no se movian de su lugar, su cuerpo no le hacía caso cuando de Hermione se trataba.

—¡Chicos! vayamos arriba a ver la habitación —exclamó Hermione mientras salía disparada hacia el piso de arriba.

La casa no era muy grande, en la primera planta tenía solamente su pequeña sala de estar, una cocina y un comedor de cuatro puestos, en el piso de arriba se encontraba una única y espaciosa habitación junto con un cuarto de baño.

Al llegar a la habitación notaron que había solamente dos pequeñas camas, por lo que acordaron que Hermione dormiría con Ron. Harry en lugar de estar feliz por no compartir su cama, se sentia furioso(o mas bien su monstruo verde interno lo hacia estar así) por no compartir cama con la castaña.

El chico de la cicatriz se sentó en la cama mas cercana a la ventana, Hermione se hallaba de pie frente a su cama, Ron desde la puerta sonrió con malicia y corrió a toda velocidad hasta su cama, empujando a su novia en el camino. Hermione cayó por fortuna en la otra cama, justo en los brazos de Harry, claro que furiosa se levantó antes de que Harry pudiera comenzar a disfrutar del contacto, le metió una sonora nalgada a Ron y salio de la habitación.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —preguntó el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo, quien solo le respondió negando con la cabeza.

El Weasley suspiró y salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry completamente solo.

El chico se dejó caer por completo en su cama, cerró momentaneamente los ojos y sin saber como, lo único que veia era el rostro de Hermione, sonriendole con esa dulzura que no mostraba con tanta facilidad cuando se escondía en sus libros. Harry sonrió, pero unos gritos que provenian de la planta baja lo despertaron de su ensoñación.

Resignado salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, nada lo pudo haber preparado para lo que vio.

Ron corría despavorido por todo el lugar siendo perseguido por miles de canarios amarrillos llenos de furia, mientras que Hermione los dirigía con su varita sonriendo con malicia.

—Herms, basta, ya sufrió suficiente —dijo Harry sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa burlona.

Los canarios desaparecieron prácticamente al instante. Y Ron solo atinó a sonreirle con agradecimiento a su mejor amigo.

Hermione solto una caracajada y corrió a abrazar a su novio.

—Definitivamente... —habló Ron entre jadeos— Nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

Ante ese comentario Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas que pronto se le contagiaron al pelirrojo.

Así que ahí estaban, eran el trio de oro y estaban riendose, luego de todas las adversidades seguian juntos, los tres, aunque a unos los uniera algo mas que la amistad, siempre serian ellos tres.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha estado algo corto lo sé... Pero no lo olviden, sus Reviews me animan a tomar la computadora sin permiso para escribir... ¡Así que manden REVIEWS!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ¡SEXO! Ah no... Digo, nada me pertenece blah blah.**

**¡He vuelto! Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Bien entrada la noche, y muy cansados después del viaje, Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron dormir, luego claro de una que otra discusión entre la pareja (Entiéndase Ron y Hermione para desgracia de Harry) La peor de todas fue cuando Harry y Hermione acordaron dormir sin cenar, y Ronald, siendo demasiado inútil como para prepararse algo por si mismo arremetió contra su novia con uno de sus clásicos dramas, luego de varios minutos discutiendo, Hermione le dio a su novio unas galletas y se preparó para dormir.<p>

Cuando cada quién estuvo donde habían acordado, con un hechizo apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a descansar, Harry, sin sueño, tan solo se hallaba acostado con un brazo descansando en su frente con la vista perdida en algún punto de blanquecino techo del lugar, harto de la posición se dio vuelta, logrado tan sólo ver la espalda de Ron, quién suponía, se hallaba abrazando a cierta castaña.

Harry suspiró, esta situación lograría lo que Voldemort no pudo lograr, sonrió con nostalgia ante tal pensamiento. Recordó la guerra, no por el sufrimiento, no por las batallas, no por las perdidas, si no por ella, en cada recuerdo estaba ella a su lado, luchando contra adversidades que una chica de su edad no debería ni imaginar. A Harry le gustaba pensar que lo hacía por él, claro que, sabía que todo ese asunto había sido más grande que él aun así le encanta mirar hacia atrás y ver como ella siempre había estado ahí, suspiró nuevamente y se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos para tratar de no pensar tanto en ella, suspiro de nuevo.

Lo que Harry desconocía era que en los brazos de cierto pelirrojo su castaña amiga no lograba conciliar el sueño, se mantenía con los ojos abiertos y la mirada pérdida, pensando en qué o quién sabe qué…

* * *

><p>—¡Quieren despertar de una maldita vez! —aquel grito había sido más que suficiente para que Harry y Ron abrieran apresuradamente sus ojos, observándose el uno al otro con temor desde cada una de sus camas— ¡Por Morgana! No puedo creer que sean tan holgazanes, teníamos una excursión programada para hoy y ¡Miren la hora que es!<p>

Ron vio a su novia durante un momento, bostezó y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

—¡RONALD!

Harry harto del griterío se había puesto de pie y se dirigía al baño.

El Ya-no-tan-niño que vivió se veía en el espejo, tenía unas marcadas ojeras y el cabello más despeinado que nunca, se cepilló los dientes sin poder aguantar las risas que le arrebataban los gritos de la castaña a su pelirrojo novio.

Luego de un ajetreado desayuno, unos cuantos gritos por parte de Hermione, muchas tonterías de Ron , por fin se hallaban camino a la excursión, que realmente sería un paseo que darían los tres en una montaña cercana a la propiedad Longbottom.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el lugar, el trío de oro disfrutaba del diferente ambiente, de lo verde de los arboles, recordándoles en cierto modos sus días de escuela, claro que aquel lugar era mucho más pintoresco que el Bosque Prohibido.<p>

—Ronald ¿Quieres dejar de corretear por todo el lugar?

—Vamos cariño, relájate un rato, vuelve a tu juventud ¡Respira el aire puro, mujer! —exclamó el pelirrojo antes de estallar en carcajadas y posar su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione.

Harry les sonrió antes de seguir caminando, Ron soltó a su novia y se apresuró a alcanzar a Harry.

—Hombres… —musitó la castaña antes de darse por vencida y seguir a sus compañeros.

Con Ron encabezando la marcha caminaron durante varias horas, raramente el pelirrojo no había pedido comida, había estado bastante entusiasta caminando sin parar.

Habían llegado hasta unos hermosos y gigantescos arboles, Ron enseguida había salido corriendo perdiéndose entre ellos mientras que Hermione había caminado calmadamente hasta llegar frente a uno de ellos, colocando su mano derecha sobre la corteza de este.

Harry por su parte, había estado rezagado en la marcha llevando en su mano la cámara, gravando todo el recorrido, observo a la castaña a unos metros de distancia y fue hacia ella.

Una vez a su lado ella lo observó y el notó que ella tenía la mano puesta sobre el dibujo de un corazón tallado en la corteza del árbol, sin darse cuenta él había estado apuntando al rostro de ella con la cámara grabando cada gesto.

Ella colocó su mano izquierda sobre el brazo de Harry provocando que él bajara la cámara. Harry se hallaba perdido en el momento, sólo veía el rostro de Hermione entre lo verde del lugar, tan sólo sentía su mano aun posicionada sobre su brazo, sólo olía el perfume de ella que se mezclaba con él olor vegetal del lugar.

Ella lo observaba con los labios entre abiertos, Harry recordó su sueño, aquel que tanto lo había atormentado, y sin darse cuenta se había ido inclinando hacia ella, Hermione respiraba entrecordamente, al parecer ni siquiera ella misma sabía que pasaba por su mente, colocó su mano derecha en el pecho del chico buscando una especie de apoyo, y se acercó un poco más a él observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¡CHICOS TIENEN QUE VER ESTO! —ante tal grito ella aplico un poco de fuerza en su mano derecha para apartar a Harry de sí misma, y bajo la mirada, Ron había aparecido detrás de unos árboles y se veía bastante emocionado.

Hermione miró a Harry, le sonrió tristemente y se dispuso a seguir a su novio, el Potter sin embargo aun se hallaba perdido en lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, en lo que casi pasaba, Harry sacudió la cabeza, despeinando aun más sus rebeldes mechones negros, y se dispuso a seguir a sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y bueno ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!<strong>


End file.
